Spaziergang im Park
thumbHier am Ufer ist es schön. Die Hausboote, die gleichmäßig im Wasser treiben, beruhigen mich etwas. Wieder haben wir uns gestritten. Ständig diese Vorwürfe, Maike spinnt wohl... Wir leben jetzt schon wirklich lange zusammen, und in letzter Zeit ist einfach die Luft raus. Eine Scheinbeziehung, eine Farce, nennt es wie ihr wollt, ich jedenfalls bin es leid. Im Park sind schon die ersten Dealer unterwegs. Ich gehe gerade die Allee entlang, Laubbaum an Laubbaum, dazwischen die Bänke, eine endlose Straße zieht sich zum Horizont. Ein malerischer Anblick, im Hintergrund verschwindet die Abendsonne langsam hinter den Altbauten, und taucht mit ihren letzten Strahlen die Bäume in rötliches Licht. Doch ich fühle mich unwohl, die Dealer, die an jeder Ecke lauern, machen mich nervös. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nach Hause gehen, Michael wartet bestimmt schon auf mich. Das Maike es wagt zu behaupten, ich würde mich nicht um ihn kümmern, meinen Sohn, das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Dabei müsste sie doch am besten wissen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Eine aufkommende Windböe lässt mich frösteln. Herbstlaub zieht in wirbelnden Strudeln durch den Park. Es wird bereits dunkel, ich sollte mich wohl besser beeilen. Ich beschleunige meine Schritte. Eines ist klar, es muss sich etwas ändern. Sie kann mich nicht jedes mal so fertigmachen. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach ausziehen, das ist wohl am besten. Aber was wäre das für Michael? Sie ist schließlich immer noch seine Mutter. Nein, ich muss einfach stark bleiben... Mir ist kalt, wo bin ich hier eigentlich? Das Gelände ist groß, hier kann man sich schnell verlaufen. Ah, da vorne ist der Spielplatz, auf dem ich oft mit Michael bin. Die gewellte Metallrutsche, der Kletterturm, die Schaukeln treiben im Wind. Leise quietschen sie in der Dunkelheit, vor und zurück, vor und zurück. Seit ich mir ein neues Hobby zugelegt habe, klettern, fühle ich mich etwas ausgeglichener, aber trotzdem, dieser ständige Stress zieht mich runter. Ich brauch eine Auszeit, einfach weg - von all dem hier. Ich glaub ich brauch Urlaub. Dann erreiche ich den großen Platz. Der Halbmond beleuchtet die Lichtung, die Bäume am Rand sind in Schatten getaucht. Überall sind Mülleimer verteilt, wie vereinzelte Zähne ragen sie schief aus dem Boden. In der Mitte des Platzes kann ich den alten Tunnel erkennen. Die Außenwände sind mit Graffiti übersät und das Mondlicht bricht sich am Gitter, welches den Eingang versperrt. Hier gehe ich selten hin, abends sind zwielichtige Gestalten unterwegs. Drogenabhängige und Aussätzige verbrachten die Nächte im Tunnel, wenn sie keinen anderen Schlafplatz gefunden hatten. Als es immer mehr wurden, wurde das Gitter befestigt, um dem ein Ende zu setzen. Ich weiß nicht viel über diesen Tunnel. Früher war er, glaube ich, eine Unterführung für Fußgänger. Irgendwann wurde er dann aber größtenteils zugeschüttet. Er ist mir nicht ganz geheuer. Ich schlendere über den Platz, tief in Gedanken versunken. Plötzlich stehe ich am Eingang des Tunnels. Was treibe ich hier..? Ich starre in die Dunkelheit... Wie tief es dort wohl reingeht? Der Geruch von Moder und Urin schlägt mir entgegen. Nahe dem Eingang lehnen noch ein paar vergilbte Matratzen, überall staut sich Müll, Überbleibsel der einstigen Bewohner. Doch wer um alles in der Welt könnte in so einem Loch hausen? Plötzlich sehe ich etwas, ein weißer Fleck in der Dunkelheit. Ziemlich weit hinten bewegt sich etwas. Alle Wärme weicht aus mir heraus, ich starre gebannt in den Tunnel. Langsam nähert sich der weiße Fleck, flackert hin und her, und bald kann ich eine Gestalt ausmachen. Die Angst durchströmt meinen ganzen Körper, ich bin wie gelähmt. Die Gestalt kommt dem Gitter torkelnd näher und näher. Jetzt kann ich ein Gesicht erkennen. Es hat keine Augen, die Stellen, an denen sie sich befinden müssten, sind vernarbt. Das Wesen sieht aus wie ein Mensch, ist aber ungewöhnlich lang und ausgedörrt. Haut, dünn wie Papier, spannt sich über die Rippen. Seine langen, klapprigen Beine kratzen über den Boden. Dann steht es vor mir, zwischen uns nur die dünnen Stahlstreben des Gitters, ich kann seinen röchelnden Atem spüren. Heiß und faulig beißt er auf meiner haut, mir tränen die Augen. Ich will flüchten - bloß weg hier! Aber da überkommt mich eine Welle der Übelkeit. Schreckliche Gedanken durchströmen mich, es grenzt schon an physische Schmerzen. Mein Kopf droht zu platzen, ich sacke zu Boden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich eine ruckartige Bewegung. Das Wesen ist jetzt am unteren Rand des Gitters, da ist eine Öffnung, zu klein für einen Menschen. Mein Kopf pocht noch immer, dieses fürchterliche Gefühl scheint von diesem Ding auszugehen. Mit Schrecken kann ich erkennen, dass das Monster beginnt, sich in die Öffnung zu zwängen, durch die es niemals durchpassen kann! Die Hände voran, schon schiebt sich der Körper hindurch, stark verdreht, ich höre ein lautes Krachen - die Knochen beginnen zu brechen. Doch das Wesen macht einfach weiter, Stück für Stück kriecht es voran, Knochen durchstechen die dünne Haut, der ganze Brustkorb kollabiert unter einem scheußlichen knacken. Dann ist es fast draußen, greift nach mir, das Gesicht zu einer schrecklichen Fratze verzerrt. Grauen überwältigt mich, ich löse mich aus meiner Starre und renne in die Dunkelheit. Als ich vor Erschöpfung zusammenbreche, schaue ich über die Schulter, aber das Ungeheuer ist weg. Nur den Tunnel kann ich noch am Horizont sehen, wie ein dunkles Monster, lauernd, bereit mich zu verschlingen. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, was gerade passiert ist. Das Blut pocht mir in den Ohren, meine Beine fühlen sich taub an. Panisch mache ich mich auf den Weg nach hause. Während ich gehe, kann ich mich weit genug fassen, um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Als die Wohnungstür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt, beschließe ich, keinem etwas von meinem Erlebnis zu erzählen. Seit diesem Tag sah ich das Geschöpf noch öfters, wenn ich Abends in den Park ging. Manchmal ist da nur dieser Tunnel, ein dunkles Loch in der Dunkelheit. Doch ab und an steht eine Weiße Gestalt hinter dem Gitter, ich kann sie aus der Entfernung kaum erkennen. Sie packt mit ihren Händen die Gitterstäbe und starrt in meine Richtung. Sehen kann es mich nicht, aber es weiß dass ich da bin. Dann überkommen mich entsetzliche Gedanken, von Tod und Verzweiflung, und ich muss all meinen Willen aufbringen, um mich von diesem Anblick loszureißen. Diesen Vorfall habe ich aus meinen Gedanken verbannt, eine Vorhölle, eingezwängt in die hintersten Ecken meines Geistes. Selten durchzucken mich Bilder, die mein Herz mit Entsetzen erfüllen, doch meist ist dieser Zustand zum Glück nur von kurzer Dauer. Meine Familie gibt mir Kraft, wir müssen zusammenhalten. Wir sind inzwischen in eine andere Stadt gezogen, und ich hoffe, dass ich mich irgendwann von diesem schrecklichen Tag erhole. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Kreaturen